Dimensional Rip
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: A portal opens up dumping a girl into Lance's lap which in turn results in both a literal and metaphorical headache. Said girl doesn't remember who she is, yet she's also not bothered by mutants.


_Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution, nor do I own Winx Club. This is a rewrite of an older fanfic called 'WinX: Melody which I started back in October of 2008'._

 **Dimensional Rip  
** _ **Stranger Things**_

Kids in the system learned not to trust they system. Only a small handful of adults cared about the kids in the system, stepping in when the need came. Even less adults wanted anything to do with a kid with a juvenile record. Every member of the Brotherhood knew first hand how adults treated them, but also looked at them.

Scum.

Every member of the Brotherhood was the scum on the bottom of normal societies shoes. They were an eclectic group, the only thing of worth being their powers, which Mystique and her boss used to their own advantage. Each knew, should any outlive their usefulness, they would also lose the last chance at a warm roof over their head.

The situation – it proved precarious, something the spoiled X-men couldn't possibly even begin to understand. Every single one, except maybe Rogue, never worried about having a place to sleep, or where the next meal would come from. None knew what a night being kept awake because of an empty stomach was like either.

The place they lived in was home, despite all the wear and tear to the furniture and walls. Much of the damage, when social workers visited, when they cared to, ended up chalked up to the many, many issues each boy had. Uncontrolled tempers, hyper activity, a lack of respect for authority, and so many other things were part of the long list.

No privacy existed within the walls, but these walls were thing. Noise echoed through the place as Todd bounced off the walls, not carrying how this seemed to the other occupants of the boarding house. Fred tried, but failed at walking without a noise when he got excited about food, and Pietro burst into places he wasn't wanted.

Lance wasn't without his own issues, nearly bringing the ceiling down on everyone due to losing his temper with the antics of his fellow Brotherhood members. He wouldn't want to bring the place down though, if he simply had some peace and quiet every so often. As things were, he found himself plagued by chronic headaches, and needing to escape from the confines of the house.

There were few quiet places in Bayville.

Ironically, one of these places was the library, which also proved one of the last places anybody expected a juvenile delinquent to hang out, including the other members of the Brotherhood. Sometimes he managed to scratch together a homework assignment, when his head didn't hurt to much, or the librarians happened to kick him out because they thought he was going to do something unsavory.

However, on good weather days he preferred going to the park, letting the nice weather calm the senses, but allowing him to smell air that didn't smell like toad or stinky boys. Nobody bothered him, typically, and he found himself sitting on a park bench with his eyes closed.

Today, a nice soft breeze blew through the place. He heard the sound of younger kids at play, yet found himself able to brush the noise away due to the fact the kids were not bothering him. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, his body relaxed, but the slight nip in the air helped to calm the migraine which had begun to set in.

In the back of his head, Lance mentally cursed his own luck.

"Why always me?"

Saying it aloud didn't make him feel any better, but he found himself sitting up and leaning forward while his head hung low. His hands rested between his legs, forcing a deep sigh to escape from his lips. " _I'll always be the bad kid, won't I._ " A brief laugh escaped this time, and he went back to looking up at the sky, knowing full well Scott – Cyclops – and all the other X-Men would hold this against him.

So, no chance with Kitty.

Period.

The sky began to shimmer above him, ever so slightly so that Lance didn't at first notice. However, after a few minutes, he couldn't help but realize something was amiss, his eyes narrowing. The teen sat up, his entire body stiffening reflexively. No amount of anticipation could prepare him though for what ended up happening.

A small portion of the sky started to cloud over, similar to how one saw the sky cloud over in cartoons when a storm spell was cast, preparing to spread out from the epicenter. Nobody else seemed to notice the anomaly, as nobody else directed their eyes to the sky, yet the anomaly also seemed close by and not truly up in the sky.

It was then that the clouds started to swirl, and a purple mass of light appeared, spinning together as if the light were some kind of liquid. Lance swallowed, tensing up even more. His brown eyes darted around, attempting to see if anyone else noticed the change in the sky, but only saw the two kids having made the noise before.

They of course noticed, pointing at the sky, but neither seeming perturbed by the occurrence beyond chattering at how awesome the event seemed.

Lance looked up, realizing suddenly that – to his poor luck – the object was closest to him. Letting out a groan as the purple object grew to the size of a person, he stood up. His hand also lifted up, his entire body preparing to attack using his earthquake ability, yet also cursing the fact he had nobody to back him up if he needed it.

He wasn't expecting a person to fall out of the portal. He didn't expect said person to crash into him, resulting into Lance being knocked back into the park bench, but the air rushing from his lungs. Glancing down, he didn't appreciate finding a girl dumped into his lap. That was a Pietro kind of thing.


End file.
